gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:ZacPac
center|610px thumb|610px|Los Tres Amigos Credits: [http://www.gtaforums.com/index.php?showuser=743833 MWDJ1992] Meine Meinung= * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (PC) mein 3. GTA; geht schon zu spielen aber die Grafik ist echt schei** im Gegensatz zu San Andreas Status: 31% * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (PC) mein 2. GTA; sofort die Storyline durchgespielt: Status: 83% * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (PSP) mein allererstes GTA; von der PSP bin ich gar nicht mehr los gekommen so fasziniert war ich. Status: 2x 100%; 1x ?% * Grand Theft Auto IV (PC) die 1. meiner Neuzulegungen; auch genial aber durch meinen PC kommt es nicht so besonders rüber: '' Status: 33,65 - ? %'' * Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories (PSP) 2. Neuzulegung, ist ganz in Ordnung aber kein Vergleich zu Vice City Stories. Status: 100% * Grand Theft Auto III (PC) war das erste GTA was ich jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte; :D bin mittlerweile am durchzocken. Status: ?% * Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City (PC) ist die jüngste Zulegung bei mir. Ich hab es mir in Steam gekauft, da es grade verbilligt war. Muss ich mal sehen wann ich es spiele. Status: 0% * Grand Theft Auto V (PS3 (PC?)) |-| angelegte Artikel= #Industrial Action #Liberty Lane #Mile High Club #BUGSTARS Pest Control #William Mazyck #Julius Cohen #Johnnie Blain #Fredo Volpe #Tony J. Smith #Michael (V) #Trevor (V) #Franklin (V) #The Richman Hotel #Bikini Universe #Grand Theft Auto V-Trailer 2 #Bay City Avenue #W. Elipse Boulevard #Cuban 800 #Michael. Trevor. Franklin. #Franklin. #Mount Josiah #Milf Alert #Grand Theft Auto V Collector’s Edition |-| wichtige Seiten und Hilfen!= *Vorlage:Bauarbeiten *Vorlage:Baustelle *Vorlage:Auftritt *Vorlage:R 18px|link=Rockstar Games *Vorlage:Contra 15px *Vorlage:Pro 15px *Vorlage:Neutral 15px *Vorlage:Lageplan *MediaWiki:Edittools *Kategorie:Babel-Vorlage *Kategorie:Vorlagen *Kategorie:Infobox-Vorlagen *Hubschrauberlandeplätze *Kategorie:Spekulation *Hilfe:Farben und Farbcodes *Wikipedia: Hilfe |-| besondere Verdienste= *''Am 27. August 2010 hab ich meine 500. Bearbeitung (Smuggler (IV)) durchgeführt. :)'' *''Am 2. Mai 2012 habe ich meine 1000. Bearbeitung (Machinima ) durchgeführt. :D 1000 Bearbeitungen und es werden definitiv noch mehr!'' *'Ich habe die 75000 Bearbeitung am 10.05.2012 auf Diskussion:Funk in Time durchgeführt!' *'In meinem Blog Benutzer Blog:ZacPac/IGN's Grand Theft Auto V Woche startet heute! habe ich die 103.000 Bearbeitung durchgeführt!' miniatur|center *''Am 10. April 2013 habe ich meine 2000. Bearbeitung (Vice City (VC & VCS)) durchgeführt.'' |-| To-Do-Liste= *Soundtrack (VCS) - YouTube Links aktualisieren center|610px 600px| Das vollständige Artwork mit den 3 Hauptcharakteren GTAV_TheTrunk_Artwork.jpg|The Trunk IFruit Phone Chick Artwork V.jpg|Spring 2013 for PS3 and Xbox 360 GtavartworkI.jpg|Überfall Artwork Bikini chica con iFruit Phone V.png|Beach Weather GTA V Die dreisten Drei Artwork.png|Die dreisten Drei v_frisk_me_1920x1080.jpg|Stop and Frisk v_michael_with_sign_1920x1080.jpg|Vinewood v_trevor_atv_1920x1080.jpg|Trevor GTA-V-Cover.PNG|Das offizielle Cover v_michael_jetski_1920x1080.jpg|Cash and Carry: By Sea v_franklin_bike_chase_1920x1080.jpg|Cash and Carry: By Land v_trevor_with_van_1920x1080.jpg|Trevor. (Artwork) v_michael_with_money_1920x1080.jpg|Michael. (Artwork) v_franklin_with_glock_1920x1080.jpg|Franklin. (Artwork) v_mft_1920x1080.jpg|Michael. Franklin. Trevor. (Artwork) 600px__TOC__miniatur|300px|Sam (Präsident von Rockstar Games) und Dan Houser (Vize-Präsident von Rockstar Games) ---- Das deutsche GTA Wiki hat Artikel und Admin(s). wikia.com hat Benutzer. Die 25 Top Autoren des Wikis findest du hier. Die am häufigsten besuchten Artikel findest du hier. ---- bin ich Mitglied des GTA Wikis. (Diese Daten aktualisieren sich stetig.) GTA V voraus!!!!! ----> Ich gehe davon aus das GTA V EPISCH wird!!!! 640px| 640px offizieller YouTube-Kanal unseres Wikis: GTAWikiaDE - Youtubechannel Über mich Vorname:' Karl ''Geburtstag: 23.01.1993 und damit 20 Jahre.'' ''Wohnort: Görlitz, Sachsen '' 'miniatur|352px|Rockstar Games sind immer für einen Witz gut! Unterseiten /GTA V Trailer 1 in Bildern/ ''/GTA V Screenshots/ '' =Grand Theft Auto Fan Artwork by Patrick Brown= Alle Artworks sind Eigentum von Patrick Brown. Besucht seine deviantART-Seite: http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com/ und seine Facebookpage: http://www.facebook.com/PatrickBrownArt Grand_theft_auto_v_the_standoff_by_patrickbrown-d5rnf43.jpg|The Standoff - Grand Theft Auto V Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com/ grand_theft_auto_v_by_patrickbrown-d5mbmov.png|Grand Theft Auto V Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com/ b2429b199bd87340.jpg|Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 26f830ccfedbbdd8.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com GTA__LEGENDS_III_by_patrickbrown.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com grand_theft_auto_legends_2012_by_patrickbrown-d53et9c.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com Grand_Theft_Auto_IV_TRIBUTE_by_patrickbrown.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com grand_theft_auto_iv_finale_by_patrickbrown-d4flirc.jpg|grand Theft Auto IV Finale - Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com grand_theft_auto_v_sketch_by_patrickbrown-d4g8zqi.jpg|grand Theft Auto V Skizze - Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 4a9327a1b56a6a959c5678acb317e61c-d3597lo.jpg|Art by Patrick Brownlink=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com vercetti_sketch_by_patrickbrown-d34z3y3.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 327628642548cac5f585bf0c6c1d26a1.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com b45808a2b72a8565e9f763aca4888f04-d3c7gqa.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com claude_speed___gta_iii_by_patrickbrown-d5496u7.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 4b9f841f590f03b4b2dadf5023c50942.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 9d33fa26cfb53079b1653a204dbe5cbb.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com GTA_IV__Ballad_of_Gay_Tony_by_patrickbrown.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com b0d4381b036c4ff058fe891f0d7c56fb.jpg|>Werbung< Patrick Brown Creations - Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 582fbf7cce3610c73407e34d1d236463.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 4c23e5f88ba47c9c587bb826c0589a4f.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com Chinatown_War_by_patrickbrown.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com b74ee6b6e9343862f18f46170958f840.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 6617533b8699dcb6.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 71f11c176db5e61b.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 6285ebe1d27d73fc.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com tommy_vercetti_by_patrickbrown-d4vyku3.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com ---- =Rockstar Games Wallpaper - RGB Series= rgb_gb_2560x1600.jpg rgb_r_2560x1600.jpg rgb_rb_2560x1600.jpg =Rockstar Games Wallpaper - Machine Series= machine_blue_2560x1600.jpg machine_cream_2560x1600.jpg machine_gold_2560x1600.jpg machine_indigo_2560x1600.jpg machine_pink_2560x1600.jpg machine_purple_2560x1600.jpg machine_white_2560x1600.jpg =Rockstar Games Wallpaper - Splash= splashes_green_1920x1080.jpg splashes_bluegreen_1920x1080.jpg splashes_blue_1920x1080.jpg splashes_yellow_1920x1080.jpg splashes_red_1920x1080.jpg underwater_gold_1920x1080.jpg underwater_silver_1920x1080.jpg =Rockstar Games Wallpaper - Urban Photography= groundlevelphoto_02_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown08_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown10_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown09_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown07_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown06_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown05_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown04_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown03_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown02_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown01_1280x1024.jpg Catalina (face).jpg|linktext=Catalina Gallery17.jpg|linktext=FBI-Agent auf dem Camping-Platz in Angel Pine Gta sa-20100120-1759518.jpg|linktext=Crash der Polizei mit der Strasse in Las Venturas Kategorie:Chat-Moderatoren